


My Treasure

by DiamondPencilsZ



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Ficlet Collection, MerMay, MerMay 2020, MerMay Challenge, Modern AU, One Shot Collection, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/DiamondPencilsZ
Summary: A collection of FE one-shots specially written for MerMay 2020. It takes place in a Modern!AU and a Mermaid!AU. These stories will specifically feature the pairing of Shigure & my Summoner/Multifandom OC, Suika Kawakami.
Relationships: Shigure/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 4





	1. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to put herself to sleep, Suika makes a mysterious encounter with a strange creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of the origin story.

_Hope this'll help me get some shut-eye..._

As she breathed in the refreshing sea air, Suika calmly strode along the vacant beach. It was one of her favorite places to go when she needed some quiet time; a bonus for it being not too far from her house.

Although it was already past midnight, Suika could never find herself drifting off to sleep. Her parents would flip if they found out that their daughter wasn't in her bed. Thankfully, they were sound asleep on their own.

Suika took advantage of the vast, quiet space; it relaxed her and put all of her troubles at ease. A small smile crept on her face as she gazed at the sparkling waters, gentle waves swaying about.

 _It's too bad I can't swim. Then again, I can't go swimming wearing this._ , Suika sighed to herself as she gazed down at her clothes. She had to be grateful that she was all by herself, so, no one can tease her about her wearing her pajamas outside. Since it was getting chilly, she slipped on her "favorite" hoodie before heading out.

Suika was about to get settled to sit down and enjoy the view, when she got caught off by an unforeseen splash.

"What was that?!", she gasped, clutching her chest as her heart pounded inside. Suika inspected the waves, only not to see anything suspicious or odd. She quickly shrugged it off and convinced herself that it was probably a fish or something. However, she was proven wrong when she suddenly came across a sparkling blue fin diving in and out of the water.

_I must be going crazy, right? What the hell is this- a fantasy story?! No, don't be ridiculous, Suika! There's just no way..._

A ramble of thoughts swirled in the panicking girl's head as she questioned what she just saw. However, a small part of her wanted to believe it.

_But...what if it's real?_

Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she followed the trail of ripples that the fin left behind as it splashed. Suika couldn't help but get excited about what she was going to witness- that is if it were real.

~*~

 _This was a complete waste of time._ , Suika slapped her forehead in anger after eventually coming to a halt. She had walked about halfway across the beach to only come across no new discovery.

Feeling quite frustrated with herself-even exhausted-Suika mentally told herself that it was time to go home and finally rest up for the day.

However, the minute she began to head out, a beautiful melody that began to sound caught her attention.

"What was that?", Suika exclaimed, her curiosity beginning to reform. She quickly followed the sound as she slowly became enchanted by the lovely voice.

Immediately, she halted as her wide eyes drew to someone sitting on a rock, quietly singing to himself. 

He was fair-skinned with sky blue hair, most of it draped over his right eye. Suika couldn't help but notice how well built he was- not that she was expecting to see a bodybuilder or anything. But, that wasn't her main focus at the moment.

Right now, Suika was marveling at his shiny aquamarine blue tail that shimmered in the moon's light. As it lightly swayed back and forth, the scales shifted to various shades of pale blue and turquoise.

 _I...I can't believe this. This can't be a dream. I only thought they existed in stories, but..._ , Suika continued to stare in awe at the blue-haired stranger, completely immersed by his heartfelt song.

_"You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

_Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

_The path is yours to climb"_

Suika couldn't help herself but slowly approach the singing young man. There was just something so enticing about him. After all, she was always dazzled by these creatures ever since she was a child.

Turns out she was making a big mistake.

The man suddenly drifted away from singing to stare back at the young woman. His face turned pale in fear as he began to shift off of the rock.

"No, wait!", Suika dashes up to him, but, sadly is not quick enough as he speedily dove into the chilly water and swam away. She scans the water for any sign of him, but, sadly came across none.

 _Who...was that_?, she wondered to herself. Although she would've liked to stay up to see the mysterious man again, Suika knew that her rest was more important. A sad sigh escaped her lips as she walked off the beach and made her way back home. She only hoped that one day she'd be able to see him again.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suika returns to the beach in hopes of reuniting with the mysterious merman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of the origin story.

_What am I doing? Why can’t I stop thinking about him? It’s like I’ve been cursed or something..._

Rather than dozing off after an exhausting day, Suika laid on top of her bed and pondered over what she saw the other day. Although she was occupied with plenty to do, the mysterious encounter from the other day constantly replayed in her head.

If she had told her friends that she saw a merman singing on the beach, they would’ve called her crazy. She didn’t dare to imagine what her parents would say. 

It was beginning to grow Suika insane. She was determined to see if what she witnessed was real and not something out of a storybook.

Being the stubborn girl that she is, she quickly got prepared to head out to the beach. She took her glasses out of its case and gave them a cleaning before putting them on. After putting on her “favorite” hoodie, she grabbed her keys before lacing up her sneakers and heading out the door.

**~*~**

“Let’s hope you don’t make a stupid decision, Suika.”, she grumbled to herself as her sneakers crunched against the sand with each step.

She retraced her steps from the previous occurrence and made her way back to the rock. From a few feet away, she didn’t see the mystery man from before.

I guess I can wait for him. If he doesn’t show up, I’ll just go home., Suika told herself as she began to take a seat on the sand. However, she stopped herself when she noticed some cigarette butts lying around.

 _Ugh, seriously?! People are so disgusting_!, she internally scoffed as she pulled a wrinkly tissue from her hoodie pocket and picked them up. As she headed for a nearby garbage can to throw them out, Suika only came face to face with more trash.

Rather than go into a rant with herself being the only audience, she took a deep breath and got to work. Looks like Suika’s going to be here for a while.

**~*~**

A few minutes went by, and Suika was already beginning to grow bored. She regretted not bringing her phone; that way, she could listen to music while she worked. Music helped keep Suika energized and just made regular activities more enjoyable to do.

Thankfully, Suika had her mental radio playing in her head, so she wasn’t entirely bored. However, there was a song in particular that stuck out to her.

_How did that song go again? Something about the water or something?_

Something about that song captivated Suika so much that it eventually led to her singing it out loud.

_“You are the ocean’s gray waves, destined to seek_

_Life beyond the shore just out of reach”_

Since she was alone, Suika was more comfortable singing- although she wasn’t the best at it. Little did she know that she wasn’t alone, because someone else began to sing along with her.

_“Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

_The path is yours to climb”_

Suika felt her heart jump at the familiar voice. Too afraid to see who the person, she slowly turned around to face them.

Her face grew hotter than the sand as she saw who was staring back at her.

There was the merman, holding his head in his hands as he laid his bare chest against the sand. His shimmering tail lightly swayed in the water, in an almost cheerful manner.

Too embarrassed to speak, Suika pulled the hood over her head and looked away. She prayed that he didn’t bring up what he just saw and heard.

“What you’re doing is nice.”, he suddenly spoke, a small smile donned on his face.

“W-what?”, a puzzled expression grew on Suika’s face, taking off the hood slowly.

“Cleaning up the beach. It always saddens me to see humans leaving their garbage everywhere so irresponsibly. I wish I could’ve done it myself, but...”

Suika felt her heart sink like a heavy stone after seeing the man’s sad expression. She figured that the beach must’ve meant a lot to him, so the fact that he can’t do his part to tidy it saddened her.

“It’s no big deal. I don’t like seeing messes like this either. I just thought I’d do my part and do some cleaning.”, Suika nonchalantly responded.

“Well, I really appreciate you taking the time to do it. I only wish the other humans had given some thought before they made the foolish decision to leave their mess around.”, the young man complimented.

There was a long pause, and an awkward tension broke out. As Suika fiddled with her hoodie’s drawstrings, she suddenly recalled what happened during their first encounter.

“Hey, um, I’m sorry...for startling you the other day. That wasn’t my intention at all. I just...wanted to get to know you more.”, she finally broke the tension.

“Oh, you don’t have to apologize. I’ve never really seen or spoke to a human before, so I panicked.”, the merman sheepishly spoke, timidly twirling a strand of his blue locks.

“I honestly can’t blame you for that- I’d freak out too. Well, since we’re here, I might as well as introduce myself. My name’s Suika Kawakami.”

“It’s nice to meet, Suika. I’m Shigure. Um, my folk don’t really have last names like yours do.”

The twosome chuckled at the little joke. Suika was relieved that she wasn’t going crazy. However, her brain was now riddled with questions that she was dying to ask. As she proceeded to ask one, a yawn escaped her mouth instead.

“You should go get some sleep. I know we only just met, but I do hope you’ll come around to visit more. I will admit I do get pretty lonely at times.”, Shigure explained.

“Of course I will. After all, I can finally check off “have a mystical creature for a friend” off of my wishlist.”, Suika cheekily promised, pushing her glasses up against her nose.

Shigure lightly giggled as he waved goodbye to his new human friend. But before she could walk off, a sudden thought bubbled into his head.

“Wait, Suika! Before you go...”, he called back as the puzzled girl turned back around.

“Hm?”

“Hopefully, when I see you again, I’d like to sing a duet with you. The reason I came up to the surface was because I heard you singing my song, and it made me really happy. You have a wonderful voice.”, Shigure beamed cheerfully.

Suika’s cheeks tinged a bright red at Shigure’s compliment. After all, he was the first person to ever hear her sing.

“I...I’ll think about it. H-have a good night.”, she quickly responded as she made her way back home. Looks like a brand new friendship was beginning to blossom...or perhaps more...


	3. Snack Swaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigure and Suika try snacks from each other's worlds.

“What’s...banana bread?”, a puzzled Shigure questioned.

The merman was surprised when his human friend excitedly came over with a special treat. After hearing that Shigure wants to try new foods, Suika was instantly in the mood to prepare something from him.

After fiddling with some ideas, Suika ultimately decided on banana bread. She figured that it would be best to introduce him to a simple yet delicious treat. 

However, the introduction only made him more curious.

“Oh, well...it’s a tasty snack that we humans enjoy. Although it’s called banana bread, it’s...not exactly like bread. Well, at least not like the kind you’d eat for breakfast or anything.”, Suika awkwardly explained as Shigure curiously tilted his head to the side.

“What’s bread? Why would humans want to put bananas-whatever that is-in bread anyways?”

“To make bread sweet, I guess. Anyways, I made some, and I think you’ll really like it.”

Suika then rummaged through her bag and pulled out something wrapped in silver foil. As she began to open it, the sweet smell of bananas wafted through Shigure’s nostrils. Which suddenly gave him an idea.

“Hang on! I have something I’d like you to try too.”, he beamed, as well swiftly dove into the water.

A confused Suika patiently waited for her finned friend to return. In a matter of minutes, Shigure returned, happily holding a plate filled with strange green strings.

“What...on earth is that?”, the girl pointed at the odd-looking substance.

“Oh, well, we call them sea grapes. I didn’t really feel like it was fair of just you to bring snacks, so, that’s why I left to get one of my favorites.”, Shigure nervously explained, cheeks tinged red.

“I’ve never really had sea grapes before, I guess, there’s a first time for everything right?”, Suika replied.

Suika was known for wanting to try new things out of interest, especially foods. However, something about the sea grapes made her slightly nervous. As she slowly brought some to her mouth, she couldn’t help but sneak a glance at Shigure.

“Mmmm, Suika, this is delicious! I didn’t know humans had such delectable foods!”, he beamed as he chowed down on the banana bread.

 _Why must he be so cute_?, she told herself, wishing that she got the banana bread to eat. Suika quickly mustered up the courage to eat the sea grapes- she had a feeling that Shigure wouldn’t be happy if she didn’t.

A sudden shockwave sparked throughout her body as Suika ate the sea grapes. They were salty, but, somewhat refreshing. The tiny grapes popped in her mouth, unleashing a cooling taste of the ocean. 

“Well?”, the merman questions, a nervous look on his face.

“It’s...not that bad.”, Suika responds, going in for another bite.

“Oh, I’m so glad. I’m looking forward to sharing more snacks with you.”

Suika felt her heart flutter as she eyed Shigure’s joyous smile. There just something so alluring about it. She hoped by spending more time with him, she’d be able to see that smile more often. Even if it meant eating strange seafood.


	4. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An embarrassing slip from Suika's mouth leads to a magical new experience.

"Have you...ever been kissed before?"

As soon as Suika realized that she spoke her thoughts out loud, she wanted to slap herself in the face. What was she thinking even to ask him such a question?

"K-kissed?!", the merman stuttered, his face flushed a crimson. Suika buried her head in her hands, burning as hot as the sun.

"Please ignore everything you just heard! I don't know what I thought when I asked that!" she quickly blurted, refusing to make eye contact.

"Ignore it? But why? Did...you have any intentions?", Shigure softly spoke as he timidly twirled a strand of his hair.

A heavy sigh slipped through her slips as Suika gave in. She wasn't expecting him to catch on so quickly.

"Actually...yes. I would like to kiss you-I've been wanting to for a long time. But, the thing is...I've...never kissed anyone before.", she quickly spoke before turning away again.

The blushes on their faces grew redder after Suika's confession. Just the thought of kissing each other made their hearts race rapidly. Suika began to regret saying what was on her mind; she doubted that Shigure shared the same feelings.

"Is that so? That's kind of funny because...I've also dreamed of kissing you as well. I was just...too afraid to ask since I've never had a first kiss either.", the merman whispered, shyly glancing up.

"Y-You haven't? Oh...oh wow. I-I wasn't expecting that at all.", Suika gasped as she nervously began to chuckle.

Her heart rapidly pounded in her chest. It excited her, knowing that she'd be having her first kiss with a merman. But, she couldn't help but quiver at the thought of something going wrong.

"So...are you ready?", Shigure asked, redness still visible on his cheeks.

"Yes, but, I'm also really nervous.", Suika replied as she slowly sat on the sand.

"So am I. But, I know I should be alright knowing that I'm with you."

As they simultaneously interlocked hands, Suika felt her nerves beginning to fade away slowly.

 _I hope that our future kisses will be just as magical as this one_ , she ponders as their lips gently met.


End file.
